Mauvaise Reputation
by Flower-Writer
Summary: C'est une songfic d'une chanson de Georges Brassens, Mauvaise Reputation, qui depeint la solitude d'un guerrier isole par l'incomprehention et les prejuges des braves gens.


{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\froman\fcharset77 TimesNewRomanPSMT;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww18560\viewh13400\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0   
Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mis d'accents, mais j'ai un clavier anglais, et par consequent je me vois oblige de faire des erreurs grossieres. Enfin j'espere que le texte vous demeure comprehensible. C'est une songfic, d'une musique de Georges Brassens, Mauvaise Reputation. J'espere que ca vous plaise.   
  
Mauvaise reputation  


* * *

  
Au village, sans pretention,  
J'ai mauvaise reputation.  
Qu'je m'demene ou qu'je reste coi  
Je pass' pour un je-ne-sais-quoi!  


* * *

  
Le pretre de Rathma regarda silencieusement le miserable camp, ou les derners survivants de l'attaque d'Andariel au Monastere se tassaient. Tous lui jeterent de regards noirs a son passage. Son style de combat etait mal vu par les braves gens. Et il en payait les consequences....  


* * *

  
Je ne fait pourtant de tort a personne  
En suivant mon chemin de petit bonhomme.  
Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  


* * *

  
Pourtant il se battait pour ces gens. Il participait a la bataille qui opposait les heros venus secourir les archeres de l'Ordre de l'Oeil Vigilant, et les forces demoniaque d'Andariel. Mais aussi bien les heros avec qui il se battait, et les braves gens pour qui il se battait, le meprisaient....  


* * *

  
Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  
Tout le monde medit de moi,  
Sauf les muets, cela va de soi.  


* * *

  
Et quoi ? Qu'il y avait-il de si mal d'avoir la mort pour alliee ? Quand est-ce qu'on comprendrait que ce n'est pas la mort l'enemie, mais oui le Mal ? Quand est-ce qu'on cesserait de le regarder comme un mage ''noir'' ?  


* * *

  
Le jour du Quatorze Juillet  
Je reste dans mon lit douillet.  
La musique qui marche au pas,  
Cela ne me regarde pas.  


* * *

  
Pourtant il s'etait prouve utile sur le champ de combat. Il avait sauve la vie a de nombreux combattants, en envoyant ses morts-vivants mourir a leur place. Mais aucun remerciement ne venait, juste les memes regards haineux.  


* * *

  
Je ne fais pourtant de tort a personne,  
En n'ecoutant pas le clairon qui sonne.  
Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  


* * *

  
Ses golems et squelettes etaient a present sa seule compagnie. Et dans leurs regards tristes et sans vie, le pretre de Rathma croyait se voir au miroir : l'homme solitaire et renfrogne qu'il etait devenu. Pour echapper a la haine de tous, il avait renferme son ame dans une coquille impermeable  


* * *

  
Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  
Tout le monde me montre du doigt  
Sauf les manchots, cela va de soi.  


* * *

  
Et ainsi il poursuivait sa vie de combats solitaires. Qu'importe s'il avait d'autres guerries, barbares, paladins, sorcieres et amazones se battant a ses cotes, si aucun d'eux jamais ne lui addressaient un sourire ou un mot gentil...  


* * *

  
Quand j'croise un voleur malchanceux,  
Poursuivi par un cul-terreux;  
J'lance la patte et pourquoi le taire,  
Le cul-terreux s'retrouv' par terre  


* * *

  
Lorsqu'il avait commence a apprendre les arts de la necromancie, les maitres l'avaient prevenu que s'adonner a la necromancie etait se jeter dans l'incomprehention et le prejuge des braves gens. Il savait que se serait difficile, mais....pourquoi fallait-il que ca fasse si mal ?  


* * *

  
Je ne fait pourtant de tort a personne,  
En laissant courir les voleurs de pommes.  
Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  


* * *

Maintenant il regrettait son choix. Pourquoi n'etait-il pas devenu un paladin, qui etaient respectes ou qu'ils soient ? En appercevant le regard assassin que lui jettait l'un d'eux, il se souvint pourquoi il avait refuse ce chemin. Il avait compris combien intolerant l'Eglise etait devenue. Et l'on disait que les Zakarums s'etaient allies aux forces infenrales, loin, a l'Est  


* * *

  
Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  
Tout le monde se rue sur moi,  
Sauf les culs-de-jatte, cela va de soi.  


* * *

  
Pourquoi des guerriers d'une Eglise corrompue etaient ils vus avec tant d'admiration, et les pretres de Rathma, qui s'etaient depuis toujours oppose a l'invasion du Mal dans le monde mortel meprises ? Le paria se posait souvent ces questions toujours trouvant les memes reponses. Ce sont les apparences qui ocmptent rien d'autre. Un homme qui porte une croix sur son bouclier sera bien vu partout, qu'importe sa valeur morale, tandis que lui, simplement parce qu'il etait suivi d'une horde de squelettes passait pour un demon incarne en humain  


* * *

  
Pas besoin d'etre Jeremie,  
Pour d'viner l'sort qui m'est promis,  
S'ils trouv'nt une corde a leur gout,  
Ils me la passeront au cou,  


* * *

  
Condamne a la solitude par les pouvoirs qu'il possedait, non par la maniere dont il s'en servait. Voila son destin : il l'avait choisi. Il ne serait pas revenu en arriere si on le lui avait propose. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'etait d'avoir la force pour detruire les Trois. Meme s'il devait payer un prix si eleve, il continuerait sa quete sans regarder en arriere  


* * *

  
Je ne fait pourtant de tort a personne,  
En suivant les ch'mins qui n'menent pas a Rome,  
Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  


* * *

  
Inspirant l'air froid de la nuit, l'homme se dressa dans l'obscurite, et, face au silence de la nuit, jura une fois de plus de detruire le l'enemi pour lequel il avait sacrifie son bonheur.  


* * *

  
Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  
Tout l'mond' viendra me voir pendu,  
Sauf les aveugles, bien entendu.  
\ \'ca \ \'ca \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \f1\fs32 \ \'ca\ } 


End file.
